


RWBY: Christmas with the (Extended) Family

by Weikwriter



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, AU Future, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, poly strq kinda, rwbabies, summer hound theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weikwriter/pseuds/Weikwriter
Summary: spend Christmas with the extended RWBY Family(yes, I know this is late)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ghira Belladonna/Kali Belladonna, Oscar Pine/Whitley Schnee, Penny Polendina/Winter Schnee, Raven Branwen/Summer Rose, Raven Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended songs:  
> Jingle Bells - Andy Williams  
> White Christmas - Frank Sinatra  
> Winter Wonderland - Dolly Parton  
> It’s The Most Wonderful Time of the Year - Andy Williams  
> Underneath the Tree - Kelly Clarkson  
> Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow - Frank Sinatra  
> Jingle Bell Rock - Bobby Helms  
> 

**RWBY: Christmas with the (Extended) Family**

**The Island of Patch, off the coast of Vale, December**

The cool air of winter blew through the woods of Patch, the bare tree branches swaying slightly in the breeze. The only natural sounds to be heard on the island aside from the faint song of a few birds in the distance.

But there was plenty of unnatural noise at the moment. A van carefully rolling its way across the frozen roads. Uproarious festive music emanating from within. And driving the woman in the passenger seat insane.

“Dashing Through The Snow! In A One-Horse Open Sleigh! Over The Fields We Go! Laughing All The Way!” Sang the red-haired woman decked out in a holiday sweater in the driver’s seat, backed up by a chorus provided by the 5 and 3 year old children in the car seats in the row behind the driver and her white-haired wife in the passenger seat (all of whom also wearing holiday sweaters).

“Ruby.” Weiss Schnee-Rose spoke slowly, “I am begging you, please focus on the road.”

“AWWWWWW Weiss!” Ruby Rose squealed, removing her right hand from the wheel to affectionately pinch her wife’s cheek. “You know you love it! And besides! Pepper and Fuschia can’t help that they inherited your AMAZING Singing voice!”

Weiss playfully batted away Ruby’s hand, her eyes quickly darting towards the road as Ruby made a fast turn. Weiss shook her head, “Yes Ruby, I do, but I also love it when you pay attention to the road and aren’t driving like a maniac. So please, don’t drive like a maniac, for my own sake.”

The toddlers in the first row began to giggle at that. Ruby simply huffed and mumbled an apology and something about Weiss being a “meanie”, but nonetheless acquiesced to her Wife’s request. Taking care to exercise greater caution on the road, Ruby continued to hum a holiday song to herself. “White Christmas” Weiss thought, one of Ruby’s favorites.

It certainly was appropriate, given the weather. Looking out the passenger seat window, Weiss could see the majesty of the winter season on full display. A fluffy layer of snow blanketing the forests and fields of Patch. What person could see such majesty and not love it? Certainly not Ruby Rose, who unflinchingly loved all people and things without hesitation!

All of that was of course to say nothing of Ruby’s absolute adoration of her “white as her primary color” wife. No doubt Ruby couldn’t help but connect the sight of a “winter wonderland” with the image of Weiss.

“Momma,” called the oldest girl, Peppermint Summer Schnee-Rose.

“Yes Sweety?” Answered Ruby, adjusting her mirror to see the candy cane-haired five-year-old.

“Are we there yet?” Pepper asked, slightly tilting her head to the right in an adorable fashion (which she knew was exactly how to dig into her mother’s heart), silver eyes shimmering in a manner not unlike a puppy. “I’m bored, I wanna be there!”

“Be There!” Chimed in the Three-year-old Fuschia Willow Schnee-Rose, throwing her little hands up around her unruly pink mop of hair. “Wanna Be There Now!”

Weiss and Ruby chuckled at their youngest’s malproper grammar, “The correct way to say it is “I want to be there now” sweety.” Weiss chided, glancing back at Fuschia, “And remember to ask nicely. “You don’t want Grandma and Grandpa to think you have bad manners do you?”

“No,” mumbled Fuschia, averting her mother’s gaze ashamedly.

“Don’t worry sweety!” Ryby called back, “We’ll get there riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight abooooooout-NOW!”

And as Ruby spoke in a drawled out manner the van pulled up into the driveway of her childhood home. It was aged, repainted, repaired, and reconstructed in some places, but in spite of it all the house was as sturdy as ever. It was home.

“Yay!” Peppermint and Fuschia cheered, and now were practically bouncing in their car seats. Eager to break free and run inside and see their grandparents. Which Ruby and Weiss were happy to oblige, exiting from their own driver and passenger seats, the Whiterose couple opened the passenger row doors and unbuckled their daughters.

“Are we going to tell them now or later?” Ruby whispered to Weiss as she lifted Pepper from her carseat.

“Later,” Weiss replied, doing the same with Fuschia. “I’d like to be able to announce it to the whole family at once.”

Ruby nodded, shifting the little girl in her arms and carrying her towards the house, Weiss doing the same with Fuschia. Ordinarily Weiss and Ruby would happily let Pepper and Fuschia dash to the door themselves, but with the snow and ice, Weiss would not allow it. Christmas was not a time to be making a trip to the emergency room thank you very much!

With their girls secure in their arms (Fuschia in Weiss’, Pepper in Ruby’s) the Schnee-Roses entered the house. Immediately upon entering they found their senses of smell and hearing assaulted in a most wonderful way. The intoxicating smells of Christmas dinner wafting from the kitchen. And the wonderful sound of an excited Corgi barking!

“ZWEI!” Cried the girls (and slightly more quietly by Weiss) as a familiar old Corgi scampered to the door, hopping for joy around Ruby and Weiss. Excited to be seeing some of his favorite people, and the feeling was mutual. Wasting no time once set back on the ground, the girls descended upon Zwei in a cacophony of coos, squeals, barks, hugs, pets, and licks.

“Hiya Boy!” Cooed Ruby bending over slightly and scritching the spot between Zwei’s ears. “Didja miss us?”

“WROOF!” Zwei barked in a kind of Doggie reply, hopping up to give Ruby a quick lick on the nose.

“I’ll take that as a yes!” Ruby giggled, catching Zwei in one of his hops and handing the old boy over to Weiss. Her wife had been clearly going mad at not being able to immediately squeeze her favorite Corgi.

“Hmmmm, now I wonder what could be causing Zwei to be so excited, could it be that we have visitors?” Called a playful voice from the next room.

“GRANDPA!” Cheered the girls, charging forward into their Taiyang Xiao Long’s outstretched arms. Enveloping his granddaughters in a massive hug, Tai effortlessly lifted them with ease. Eliciting shrieks of excitement from the girls, taking a moment to set them down, Tai got down on a knee to get a better look at them. “So how are we? Are you two having a Merry Christmas?

“Yes!” Pepper and Fuschia replied, giggling at their Grandfather’s shenanigans

“Well that's good! Because the fun has only just begun!” Tai smiled, playfully poking the girls belly’s, which only served to cause more laughter.

“Hi Dad,” spoke Ruby, stepping in for a hug, “We’re so glad to be here, are we the first ones to arrive?”

“More or less,” Tai answered as he gave Weiss (who had set Zwei free to play with the girls) a hug too. “Though Raven and Qrow technically have been here for a bit, but Summer sent them out on an errand.”

“Did she need something, or was Summer just trying to keep them from getting in the way while she cooked?” Weiss asked jokingly.

“Actually I think Summer did it to keep them from eating the food before Dinner,” answered Tai with a shrug. “And Weiss, you know you can call me Dad.”

“Sorry sir, I mean Tai, I mean Dad” Weiss mumbled sheepishly. Tripping over her own tongue. “Well then, I can only assume that Summer is preparing dinner as we speak?

“Pretty much,” Tai nodded, “but I think she could use a break. Now there wouldn’t happen to be two adorable little girls who can help me distract their Grandma could there?” Tai spoke, eyeing Pepper and Fuschia.

Immediately realizing what their Grandfather was hinting at, the girls dashed off to find Summer. Followed closely by an eager Corgi, and their chuckling Mothers + Grandfather.

Summer Rose was of course, at the source of the delicious smells. The woman working hard in the kitchen, preparing Turkey, side dishes, cookies, and other desserts with an unrelenting gusto. And because of her current preoccupation Summer was completely unaware of the Grandchildren and Grandfather sneaking up on her.

“One, two, three….” Tai whispered to the girls, the expert hunter teching his kin to properly creep up upon their quarry. “NOW!”

With a mighty charge and cheer of excitement the pink and candy cane haired girls ran for their Grandmother!

“WHAT THE!-” Shrieked Summer as she found two little children wrapping themselves around her legs. Stumbling a bit (and nearly dropping the food she was prepping), Summer overcame her brief shock and surprise, looking down at her Granddaughters with happiness and laughing at their antics. “Well, well, well, what do we have here? Two adorable little children? Now how is it that they managed to sneak up Grandma?”

“I dunno,” Pepper teased cheekily.

“M’sneaky” mumbled Fuschia.

“I guess that Grandma’s not as much of a big bad wolf as I used to be.” Summer said shaking her head with a slight laugh. “Seems that my senses aren’t as up to task as they used to be.”

The girls had a good laugh at Summer’s joking but Ruby and the adults in the room knew very well that Summer was as sharp as ever. Even with her leftover Grimm bits and instincts in her system set aside, Summer Rose was an absolutely skilled and deadly Huntress. Her latent Grimm qualities just being another arrow to her quiver, though they did have some unfortunate side-effects. A tendency to be overcome by these instincts, heightened aggression, and the occasional growl or feral vocalization. But it was nothing that Summer couldn’t handle, she was a master-huntress after all, and besides…

The safety of her family gave her every reason to maintain control.

“I’m so happy that you, Weiss, and the girls could be here.” Summer said, giving Ruby a quick peck on the forehead, “It's been so long since we were able to get the whole family together!”  
“But… We just got together for Thanksgiving?” Weiss half replied half asked, a little thrown off by her mother-in-law’s words, not an unusual happenstance. Summer seemed to delight in throwing her in-laws for a loop.

“Oh Weiss,” spoke Summer, pulling in her ivory-haired daughter-in-law for a hug. “You really should have figured out by now that any amount of time where I don’t get to see you all is long to me. After all…” Summer trailed off, casting a brief glance at the black veins/scars on her hand. “I’ve spent too much time away as is.”

An awkward silence set in over the kitchen, Summer’s tenure as Salem’s Hound was something of a difficult subject. If nothing else than because it was so difficult to understand, perhaps it was beyond understanding. What Summer had gone through was without comparison. How would they even begin to comprehend it?

And yet, it did not hold Summer back, she was as strong and full of love as ever. No amount of time in a twisted symbiosis with a Grimm would ever change that part of her.

“So!” Tai spoke loudly, clapping his hands to get everyone’s attention. “I believe there’s still a lot to do before everyone else gets here!”

Weiss nodded, “I was wondering when everyone else would be getting here.”

“Actually I sent Raven and Qrow out to run a few errands and grab some groceries I need.” Summer explained, shuffling her way back to the kitchen counter to get back to food prep, her granddaughters still clinging to her legs in a happy bliss.

Tai chuckled and leaned over to whisper in Weiss’ ear, “She kicked them out because they kept getting in the way.”

“And They Were Eating The Food!” Summer called, “Don’t Forget That! They Broke The Rules! No One Gets to Eat Until Everyone’s Here!”

“Uncle Qrow and Aunt Raven are bad,” piped up Pepper, glancing up at her Grandmother from her place around Summer’s left leg.

“Yes they are Pep,” replied Summer, reaching down and tousling her Granddaughter’s candy cane hair. “The absolute worst, and it’s my job to make sure they stay out of trouble.”

“Blake called not too long ago,” said Tai, snatching up Fuschia as she attempted to dart past in a giggling fit. “Says that she and Yang will be here soon with the kids and her parents.”

“We heard something Similar from Winter and Whitely,” replied Weiss, taking her youngest out of Tai’s arms. “They’re going to be bringing the rest of the family along with Pietro, Maria, Klein and Mother.”

“The More the Merrier!” Ruby cheered snatching a cookie, much to her mother’s indignation.

“No Momma! Wait!” Yelled Fuschia, “No food until everyone else gets here!”

“That’s Right Fuschia,” Summer praised, smugly glaring at Ruby and handing the little girl in Wess’ arms a chunk of chocolate. “And that’s why Grandma likes you better than your Momma.”

“Betrayed by my own Mother and Daughter! Oh the pain! The horrific heart-breaking pain!” Wailed Ruby over-dramatically.

“You deserved it,” snarked Weiss, playfully bouncing Fuschia.

“And now my Wife Too! What cruel fate hath befallen me?” Ruby fake-wept.

“Oh hush, don’t be so dramatic,” Weiss chided, lightly pinching her wife’s cheek.

“I still support you Momma!” Pepper spoke, running over to give Ruby a hug.

“Oh Thank-You Pepper! At least I have someone who still loves me!” Ruby replied, embracing her oldest and sticking her tongue out at Weiss and Summer.

“What are we? Chopped liver?” Tai asked, glancing at Zwei.

“No Dad! Of course not!” Ruby laughed, giving her Father an affectionate punch to the shoulder and patting Zwei’s head.

Enjoying and laughing at each other’s company, the family got back to the business at hand. While Summer had been quick to kick Raven and Qrow out of her kitchen, she was more than welcoming of Ruby’s presence there. Something about her knowing how to “not be completely in the way and a total disaster in the kitchen. Weiss was making idle chat with Taiyang as they watched Pepper and Fuschia play with Zwei. All in all it was shaping up to be a quiet and peaceful holiday.

A blonde woman bursting through the door quickly put a stop to that.

“Hey Everybody! Guess Who’s Here!”

“Auntie Yang!” Cried Pepper and Fuschia, who ran up to greet their Aunt, with Zwei excitedly trailing behind.

“Heya my little Roseflakes! Are we having a Very Merry Christmas?”

“Yes!” Answered the “Roseflakes”, giggling in the arms of their Aunt. “Where’s everyone?” Asked Fuschia, nestling her head into Yang’s mane.

“Hi guys,” answered a young girl’s voice, and in walked Ki Belladonna-Xiao Long. The blonde seven year old was decked out in a festive black and yellow holiday sweater, children’s jeans, and fake holiday inspired earrings on her cat ears.

“Ki!” Cheered Pepper, scrambling out of her Aunt’s arms to envelope her oldest cousin in a bear hug.

“Hi Pepper,” replied Ki, letting her cousin go to hug Fuschia, now released from Yang’s crushing embrace. “Hi Fuschia, Merry Christmas Grandma and Grandpa, Merry Christmas Aunt Weiss and Aunt Ruby.”

“Merry Christmas Ki!” Ruby said with a grunt, as she was currently being crashed by one of Yang’s hugs. “Where’s Blake and the rest of the fam?”

“Please stop saying fam,” grumbled Weiss as she hugged Yang.

“Oh they’ll be inside soon enough,” Yang answered as she went to hug her Father and Stepmother. And not a moment passed before Yang’s words came to pass. Two short blurs dashed through the door. The speed at which they moved making Ruby wonder if they were already developing their semblances.

“HI GUYS!” The blurs shouted as they skidded to a halt, their cat ears twitching and their purple & gold eyes shimmering with excitement and hyperactivity. “MERRY CHRISTMAS!” The four year olds shrieked, bouncing with eagerness as they greeted and hugged their cousins. Much to their older sister’s indignation, with Ki flattening her ears back against her head in an attempt to drown out the cacophony of her little sisters’ high-pitched squealing.

“Every time,” the Faunus girl grumbled, rubbing her eyes.

“The twins have you up early this morning?” Weiss asked amusedly, taking a sip from her mug as she gave her niece a hello hug.

“At an ungodly hour,” answered a familiar and sarcastic voice.

“Blake!”

“Aunt Blake!”

The voices of Ruby, Weiss, and their daughters rang out in greetings of their sister-in-law/Aunt. Who was currently carrying a small Faunus child.

“OHMYGOSH! Is That Little Ebony!?”

Ruby’s joyous cry caught the Faunus one year old’s attention, her little ears perking up at the cooing of her Aunt. Clearly loving being the center of attention, as Ebony eagerly reached out with her little arms. Insisting that her mother pass her on to the waiting arms of Aunt Ruby and her patented Rose hugs. “OOOOOOOH! You’re So Cute!” Squeed Ruby as she squeezed the giggling Faunus infant.

“Clearly she takes after Blake.” Weiss remarked snidely, giving a hug to her Faunus sister-in-law.

“I heard that Ice Queen.” Growled Yang jokingly as she was greeting and/or hugging her nieces and parents.

“That was the idea!” Weiss shouted back, tickling Ebony with little pokes to her chubby belly.

“Is everyone else here?” Summer asked as she and Tai let go of Blake from a hug.

Yes,” Blacked answered, brushing a hand through her hair. “Mom and Dad were just getting some things from the van.”

Not a moment after the words left Blake’s mouth did her parents enter, Ghira and Kali walked into the house. Arms laden with gifts and containers of food.

“Mr. and Mrs. Belladonna! Welcome to our home!” Tai said warmley, he and Summer lightening the Belladonna’s load by taking some of the items from their hands.

“Glad to be here,” rumbled the deep and friendly voice of Ghira.

“Always a pleasure to see everyone!” Replied Kali, much more energy in her tone. “Holidays are always better when spent with a large family.”

“And more chaotic,” Blake said, though it was clear from her tone that she spoke with amusement and affection.

“You know you love it Blakey,” Yang teased. Earning a fake-mad slap to the shoulder from Blake.

“Yes, I suppose I do,” Blake replied, a warm and loving smile across her face. “Against all sense.”

“It would seem that we are similar in that manner Blake.” Weiss said as she took Ebony from a reluctant Ruby. “We have this strange and sadly incurable affliction that makes us hopelessly in love with complete dolts.”

“Morosexuals,” Summer called (un)helpfully.

“MOM!” Ruby and Yang whined, mortified at their Mother’s embarrassing teasing. Though the children found their Grandmother’s words to be quite amusing (even if Ki was the only one who knew what a morosexual was).

“What’s a morosexual?” Sundew whispered to Luna.

“I dunno.” Answered her twin, and she turned to their cousin Peppermint. “Do you know?” Luna asked, Peppermint simply shrugged in response.

With the greetings and good-natured jokes exchanged, the Schnee-Rose-Xiao Long-Belladonna extended family set into a rythme. The Grandparents were busy prepping food, Ghira and Summer working on the turkey and Summer on a 12th batch of cookies. While Tai and Kali half-worked on food prep, but were mostly preoccupied with entertaining and gushing over Ebony. As for the children, Ki, Pepper, Luna & Solaris, and Fuschia were busy engaged in games, playing and/or cuddling with Zwei, or “acquiring” cookies and sweets, which the adults willfully turned a blind eye towards. It was Christmas, why not let the children indulge a little? And Team RWBY was watching the kids, making each other laugh at their own antics and the antics of their children, catching up, and making idle chat.

“Before we got here we called up the other Schnees, Winter said that they were not too far behind us. And should be getting here any minute now.”

Yang explained as she lazily sipped on a cup of cocoa, cuddled up warmly to her wife on the couch. Occasionally darting her eyes over to the children and their shrieking laughter. Chuckling in amusement as she noticed her eldest. While her sisters and cousins were rolling and chasing each other around in some kind of mix between tag and a mock-fight. Ki was sitting criss-cross-applesauce, a book in her lap, and every once in a while scooching to the side to avoid being run into buy a cousin or sister.

_ “She is just like her mother,” _ Yang thought. Sparing a moment to glance at her gorgeous wife. Becoming lost in Blake’s ethereal beauty-

“YANG!”

A half-shout startled Yang from her stupor. She whipped her head to the right to the source. Ruby, who was looking a little miffed at her sister’s lack of attention.

“Ummmm, yes?” Yang asked/replied embarrassedly.

“Has Raven spoken to you today?” Answered Ruby, clearly not angry, if anything amused by her sister. Ruby obviously knew what had kept her sister so distracted, it had to have been plastered across Yang’s face.

“No, why?” Yang said, a little confused by the question itself. Ruby couldn’t have been wondering if Yang and Raven were having any issues. While things would never really be perfect between the mother and daughter, Raven and Yang had come a long way. They were on speaking terms, and Raven regularly visited to see her Grandchildren. In Yang’s book, things were as good as they could have been.

“Well, Dad says that Raven and Qrow are running late on the errands Mom sent them on.” Ruby explained.

“Well they-” began Yang, but before she could properly explain, a red distortion opened up in the midst of the living room. Catching the attention of everyone in the house. Summer and Tai shrugged and went back to their tasks of cooking and baby-watching. The children were mesmerized and fascinated by the swirling vortex (little Ebie was particularly intrigued). Ghira and Kali were caught a little off-guard, as they had never really seen Raven’s semblance in action. And Team RWBY’s reaction was something of a mix of all three responses. 

“Speak of the devil and he shall appear,” mumbled Weiss.

“Oh c’mon Weiss! Qrow and Raven aren’t… That… Bad…” Ruby attempted a defense of her Uncle and Stepmother, but found herself unable to offer a proper defense. “Okay yeah, you’ve got a point,” conceded Ruby.

“Dolt,” Weiss chuckled.

Qrow Branwen was the first to step through the portal, looking as scruffy and disheveled as ever.

_ “Some things never change,” _ Ruby thought. Stepping forward to give Qrow a hug, “Hi Uncle Qrow! Happy Holidays!”

“Heya pipsqueak, Happy Holidays.” Qrow spoke in his gravelly voice, “You too Firecracker.” Qrow said as he released Ruby and extended the hug to Yang. “And don’t think I forgot about you two either, Ice Queen, Emo Girl.” Qrow flashed a shit-eating grin to Blake and Weiss.

Blake just rolled her eyes and joined Yang in hugging Qrow, while Weiss just shook her head. “As always it’s ok to see you Qrow,” Weiss said sarcastically, but affectionately.

“UNCLE QROW!” Cheered the children, and in an instant Qrow found himself tackled by a pack of kids. The surely old Hunter on the floor chuckling amidst the chorus of giggles.

“That’s what the old jerk deserves!” Tai said teasingly to Ebony as he bounced the infant in his arms.

“YAAAAAY!” Ebony cheered, raising her arms in the air.

“Oh ha-ha, very funny.” Qrow replied as he sat up, carefully pulling tiny laughing children off of himself. “That hurts most from you Ebie”

“Bleagh!” Ebony babbled, sticking her tongue out at her great uncle. And causing everyone else to laugh.

Once everyone had calmed down, Summer took notice of how Raven was still not present and her portal was still open. That indicated three possible outcomes to Summer, 1. Raven had gotten distracted by something (oh how appropriate her name was. 2. Qrow had ditched his sister. Or 3. Raven had done something and was terrified of facing Summer. “So why hasn’t dear Raven stepped through the portal yet? Or have you two done something and you’re afraid of facing me?” Summer asked Qrow in her stern Team Leader/Team Mom voice.

“Yeah see, about that.” Qrow mumbled awkwardly.

“Qrow,” Summer said firmly.

Qrow put his hands up defensively, “We didn’t do anything I swear! Raven and I just ran into some folks and it seems we’ve kept them waiting.”

As Qrow spoke someone passed through the portal. Someone who was not Raven Branwen, and also wasn’t alone. The individual in question was accompanied by an assortment of adults, young children and elders.

“PENNY!?”  
“WINTER!?

The two winter women had entered hand in hand (Penny’s right to Winter’s left), with Winter carrying their son Nicholas Polendina-Schnee, a 3-year-old with Green eyes and nickel-colored hair, in her right arm. And in Penny’s left hand she held the hand of their daughter, Cherry Polendina-Schnee, 7 years old, a little tall for her age with red-orange hair and blue eyes.

“SALUTATIONS!” Penny and Cherry cheered, launching themselves (slightly rocket propelled in Penny’s case) against Ruby and Peppermint in crushing hugs. One mother-daughter pair knocking over the other.

“Ow,” groaned Peppermint as she was squeezed by her cousin.

“What’re you complaining about Pep?” Gasped Ruby, “Your hugger doesn’t have robotic super-strength.”

“Dears please,” Winter chided, effortlessly pulling her Wife and Daughter off her sister-in-law and niece. “No need to crush them.”

Penny giggled, “Sorry Ruby!”

“It’s fine, just my ribs,” Ruby said with a groan as Weiss helped her up. “Nothing I didn’t already break years ago.”

“Well in that case do you suppose you could spare a hug for an old bat?” spoke the voice of a crotchety (but endearing), and sassy old woman.

“Maria! So good to see you!” Ruby said as she kneeled down to hug her old mentor. “Qrow and Raven found you too!?”

“Wait a minute,” Yang asked, interrupting this Holiday reunion. Turning her attention to Qrow (currently busy trying to steal a cookie) “Where exactly and who else did you and Mom find?”

“Well,” Qrow mumbled, rubbing his hand (slapped by Summer in Qrow’s cookie theft failure). “Raven and I were off, out and about, getting the things Summer asked for.”

“Busy Work!” Tai called between his greetings to Winter and Maria.

“As I Was Saying!” Qrow said indignantly, “Raven and I were off running errands and by happenstance we ran into the extended Schnee family while they were making some last-minute shopping. So we made some chit chat and offered them a faster way to the family gathering, and now we’re here.”

True enough, during the commotion of Penny’s entrance and the greetings to the Polendina-Schnees and Maria the rest of the guests had passed through the portal. Raven having passed through and closed the portal, and now everyone was here. Oscar and Whitley with their daughter Moss, Pietro Polendina, the Schnee matriarch Willow, and their beloved Butler Klein.

What followed was a flurry of greetings, hugs, and exchanges. Little children playing and chasing each other about. Grandparents making polite hellos and exchanging small talk. And the adults catching up with each other, asking how they’d been, what they’d been up to, and reminiscing about the adventures of youth.

As the day wore on the extended family went about with the usual activities of Christmas. Games were played, the children digging out old board games and sitting in a circle on the floor, whilst the adults would gather at the table for cards. The children under their parents’ and Grandparents’ guidance enjoyed holiday themed arts and crafts. There was outdoor play in the snow. Sledding, snowball fights, and building snowmen, the works. Afterwards everyone filed on inside to dry off, warm up, rest, and have some hot chocolate. And of course make the final preparations for Christmas dinner.

Thankfully for Summer’s sanity, everyone had chipped in to help finish preparing Christmas dinner. The kitchen had become a chaotic whirlwind of activity as the adults went about in a frantic rush to be done in time (except for Weiss, Yang, and the Branwen twins, banished either for eating instead of working, or for being disasters in the kitchen). And every once in a while the children would snag a bit for themselves, prompting the adults to jokingly scold them. Clearly not upset in the slightest, if anything the adults were encouraging the children.

Finally Dinner was completed, and now it was time for the feast. As always Summer had performed a miracle in the kitchen, with help of course. But as everyone at the gather was quick to point out and praise, Summer had been the one who did the heavy lifting. And now the results of her work were laid out, a fantastic and absolutely massive Christmas dinner for the extended family of Roses, Xiao Longs, Branwens, Schnees, and Polendinas.

The actual affair of dinner compared to the hussle and bussle and excitement of the day was rather tame in comparison. Everyone simply gathered at the makeshift dining room table(s) Tai had assembled. The adults at the larger taller tables that had been pushed together, with the children save for Ebony sitting at a shorter “kids table”. Ebony instead was comfortably nestled in her Mother’s lap (every once in a while traded between Yang and Blake), enjoying her sippy cup and occasionally making a clumsy attempt at grabbing something from an adults’ plate.

Through the meal and desert, much of the day’s chat had faded away to instead simply enjoy the incredible meal. The only sounds now being “hmms” of contentment and asking someone to pass some dish around.

And of course the Children.

While adults may have been content to sit and enjoy their meals, the children were a bit more energetic. And messy. The table was utter chaos. A simple fact of the universe is that when you place children at their own table and give minimal attention to what they are doing., then it is only a matter of time before madness ensues. Which was exactly what had happened, the table was a mess, there was food on the floor (much to Zwei’s delight). Children kept getting up and darting over to the adults table to ask their parents about something, get help with cutting their food, or just to ask for second helpings. All the while raucous laughter and shrieking would emanate from the kids table continuously.

And that was all before dessert was on the table. Sugar always makes insanity greater.

But now dinner was over, and with it, came the best part of the day, presents.

After a quick clean up of the tables and washing the dishes (and cleaning the children!), everyone filled on into the living room. Adults taking up various positions around the room, sitting on couches or recliners, or just standing. Some such as Blake, Ruby, Weiss, Oscar, Raven, and Maria having warm drinks in hand. Tea of Hot Chocolate, provided by Summer. Tai was hovering about, video camera at the ready, and making rude faces in response to Qrow’s sarcastic comments about how Tai was such a “Cool Dad”. the children were, naturally, gathered in a semi-circle around the tree, giddy with anticipation. Ready for presents, and barely able to contain themselves.

After undergoing the torturous process of taking pictures before presents, it was finally time for Presents!

In a flurry of wrapping paper the children were now making cries of excitement and joy, thanking their Grandparents and/or extended family members for the gifts and showing off what they had gotten to their cousins. The adults on the other hand went about gift opening in a much more leisurely fashion, though still undergoing the same ritual as the children of extending thanks and showing off to one another. Some of the adults of course (cough, Yang, Ruby, Qrow, cough), were acting more childish than others. And Zwei had made himself a nest in the discarded and ripped wrapping paper, clearly more interested in it than the squeaky toys (most of them from Weiss) he had gotten.

From there came the usual part of any Christmas, the aftermath. The children would play with and or put together their new toys. Adults would join in, video game consoles would get set up and played (somehow Ki kept beating Qrow and Ruby). More treats and cookies would be eaten, and the evening would continue one.

And now it was late, everyone was exhausted, children were worn out, a day of play and their sugar rushes crashing had done a number on them. For adults, the activity and work of maintaining a Christmas day celebration had taken its toll. It was almost time for the day to close and to retire for the night.

The Pine and Polendina-Schnees, along with Willow, Klein, Maria and Pietro, were getting ready to leave. Due to not being as close to the Rose-Xiao Long-Branwens (and the matter of the house not being big enough to accommodate 27 people), they had booked a nearby inn as their place of residence for this Holiday, planning to return to their homes on the 27th after a day of rest and relaxation. Blake’s parents had similarly planned to leave soon after Christmas day. Leaving only Team RWBY and their 6 children with the Grandparents and Uncle Qrow.

But before everyone went underway (and before the exhausted children collapsed on their feet), Summer had something to say. Gathering everyone’s attention by carefulling dinging her glass with a spoon, Summer began her little speech.

“I just want to thank everyone for being here, the holidays are a special time of year, one that is meant to be shared. Especially with family, and I’m so glad to get to spend them with all of you...”

Summer trailed off, taking a moment to collect herself. “Brothers know I have missed too many.”

A moment of silence hung over the room, most of the adults were aware of what Summer had endured via first hand witness. Others had merely heard about it, but knew of the details all too well. But for the little children, they were merely silent in confusion. Spared the story of Summer’s/their Grandmother’s ordeal, their parents believing that the full details were best not shared with such young minds.

“I’m just so happy and so touched that you all could be here,” Summer spoke softly, a slight bit of tears in her eyes. “It means so much to me, I can’t thank you enough, and I really do hope that we can do this again, whether it be next Christmas, another Holiday, or simply a get together. Because families are meant to be together, and I think that regardless of how we are or aren’t related to each other we love each other. And that’s what makes us family.”

The room became a chorus of claps and “thank yous” or “I love you toos”. Raven even having a slight and embarrassing blush to her face.

All the while, slightly removed from the gathered family, Weiss and Ruby whispered to each other.

“So do we tell them now? The day’s almost over, if we don’t do it now we’ll have to do it by video calls or texts, I don’t want to do it like that. And besides, no way that no one will not notice the next time we see them. And once one of them knows, everyone will know.”

“Yes,” Weiss whispered a reply to Ruby, taking her Wife’s hand in her own. “Let’s tell them now.”

The Whiterose coupled stepped forward, making their way to the center of the living room so as to hold the attention of the gathered.

“Everyone, we have an announcement to make,” Ruby began, a wide smile on her face. Giddy in excitement, she gave Weiss a quick peck to the cheek. “I think you’re all gonna like it.”

Weiss nodded to her, blushing from the smooch. “On the topic of family, well, ours is going to be growing a bit bigger.”

Silence.

“I’m Pregnant!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might be wondering: “Why are they celebrating Christmas?” Well, RWBY is an amalgamation of various folklore, fairy tales, and classic literature, so why can’t it have Christmas? And besides, that’s exactly what Christmas is. Aan amalgamation of various holidays and traditions, seems that it fits well in a setting like RWBY’s  
> Christmas in RWBY (or in this au) came about through a combination of holidays, feasts, festivals, and seasonal traditions, so it's not very Christian anyways, the characters here are simply celebrating, a winter Holiday that involves decorations, feats, gift giving, indoor trees, and a fat man in red riding a sleigh pulled by flying reindeer, whether or not the characters have any deeper religious significance attached to the Holiday such as the birth of a savior or a feast in honor of a god(s) is up to the individual  
> Also if I don’t refer to it as Christmas then that throws at a number of songs  
> Peppermint and Fuschia both have silver eyes, Peppermint has red and white hair (mostly even mix of colors), Fuschia has light pink hair  
> I don’t care how genetics work, this is a world of impossible hair colors, why can’t a child of Ruby and Weiss have pink hair from her mother’s red and white hair combined?  
> For the Xiao Long-Belladonna babies, they are all Faunus, Ki is a blond with gold eyes, the twins have one purple eye, one gold eye, the difference is on Solaris the gold eye is on the right and the purple eye is on the left, and vice versa for Luna (right purple, left gold), Luna has black hair with yellow tips (and yellow tips on her ears), and Solaris has yellow hair with black tips, Ebony has black hair and purple eyes  
> Ki is a Japanese word for yellow  
> Given that Belladonna is a poisonous plant, I thought it would be neat if the Xiao Long-Belladonna twins had middle names based of poisonous plants  
> The Polendina-Schnee children only primarily have Winter’s traits (she gave birth to both) for obvious reasons, Cherry has red-orange hair with blue eyes, Nicholas has nickel colored hair and green eyes, any resemblance to Penny is coincidental, or via genetic manipulation  
> For the Pine-Schnee child, she is entirely adopted, Moss has light green hair and silver eyes (no relation to Ruby)  
> I am operating on the “Summer Hound theory” for Summer Rose’s presence in this fic  
> Naturally, as we don’t have any concrete ages for certain characters, I have come up with my own  
> This only accurate and canon compliant to Ruby as of V8C7 and the Dec 19 2020 to February 6 2021 hiatus  
> For the bit about Summer only allowing Ruby in the kitchen to help, originally Weiss was going to be the only one Summer allowed to be in the kitchen and help, but then I remembered the Chibi skit and was like “yeah, no, Weiss is absolutely not allowed in the kitchen”  
> The age difference between Peppermint, Luna & Solaris and Moss falls within 6 months at best  
> Let’s be honest, there was a time where all of us sat at the kids table with our cousins and siblings at Christmas and/or Thanksgiving  
> If you’re wondering where JNR is during all of this, this year they’re with the Cotta-Arcs and the extended Arc family.  
> I did not individually go over what the Children got because that’s how it was for me, at home we went one gift at a time then the next sibling gets to open a present, and then the next, until it came to you and you opened your second present and so on, rinse and repeat, but at Grandpa’s house all of the cousins, Aunts, and Uncle opened our gifts all together at once, so I had that be how it was done here  
> Yes, Ozpin is gone, no longer bonded to Oscar  
> I was going to include an epilogue of congratulations to Weiss and Ruby with some parting thoughts, but you know what? I think ending with “I’m Pregnant!” is better and more open  
> Yes, I know, I’m almost three weeks late for Christmas, I thought I could finish this in the 3 days before Christmas, jokes on me right? As you can see from the time it’s been since I updated my other fics, my timing is not the best  
> Speaking of, I am working on the next Chapter of Old Faces New Dawn, but It may not be the next thing I post, I may end up posting Chapter 2 to my Star Wars ROS rewrite fic, it depends  
> One last thing, maybe I’ll write a sequel/new AU to go with this fic, will have to wait and see, for now I’m leaving as is because this is a nice, self-contained one-shot


	2. Characters w/ Ages and Timeline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was in the notes for a single chaptered fic, but I decided this worked better

**Characters** (with ages)  
Ruby Rose (30)  
Weiss Schnee-Rose (32)  
Peppermint Summer Schnee-Rose (5)  
Fuschia Willow Schnee-Rose (3)  
Yang Xiao Long (32)  
Blake Belladonna-Xiao Long (32)  
Ki Belladonna-Xiao Long (7)  
Luna Nightshade Belladonna-Xiao Long (4)  
Solaris Sundew Belladonna-Xiao Long (4)  
Ebony “Ebie” Belladonna-Xiao Long (1)  
Taiyang Xiao Long (54)  
Summer Rose (54)  
Qrow Branwen (54)  
Raven Branwen (54)  
Zwei (dog)  
Ghira Belladonna (55)  
Kali Belladonna (55)  
Willow Schnee (63)  
Klein Sieben (70)  
Maria Calevera (90)  
Pietro Polendina (65)  
Winter Schnee (38)  
Penny Polendina-Schnee (appears 32)  
Cherry Polendina-Schnee (7)  
Nicholas (Nickel) Polendina-Schnee (3)  
Oscar Pine-Schnee (28)  
Whitely Schnee (28)  
Moss Pine-Schnee (4)

 **Timeline**  
ABR (After beginning of RWBY)  
8 ABR - Ki Belladonna-Xiao Long and Cherry Polendina-Schnee born  
10 ABR - Peppermint Summer Schnee-Rose is born  
11 ABR - Luna Nightshade & Solaris Sundew Belladonna-Xiao Long and Moss Pine-Schnee are born  
12 ABR - Fuschia Willow Schnee-Rose and Nicholas Polendina-Schnee are born  
14 ABR - Ebony “Ebie” Belladonna-Xiao Long is born  
15 ABR - events of this fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is set 15 years after the beginning of the series, so Ruby is 30, Weiss/Blake/Yang/anyone else in their first year are 32,


End file.
